Finally Fall
by Daughter of Klaus
Summary: He watched her as she stood in front of him. He and the girl he loved had finally been reunited, after the last two days of trying to find each other and the last two months of lonely, sleepless nights they were finally together./ Sequel to Tonight I Wanna Cry, but you don't have o read that story to understand this one. Please, read and review.


**So, this is my sequel to Tonight I Wanna Cry. You don't have to read the other story to understand this one. But his basically the season premiere where Ally doesn't stay behind. So I hope you enjoy. Betaed by AusllyBade4Ever.**

* * *

He watched her as she stood in front of him. He and the girl he loved had finally been reunited, after the last two days of trying to find each other and the last two months of lonely, sleepless nights they were finally together.

Holding his breath, to hold back his tears of excitement from seeing her again, he ran over and pulled her into tight hug twirling her around in circles. The man buried his head into her shoulder, breathing in her perfect scent. He never wanted to let go.

He never, ever wanted to let go of this hug. He wanted this feeling of her small body against his to last forever, but when Trish coughed reminding him of his show he pulled away, continuing to smile.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'll see you after the show." He started toward the stage his smile never wavering. He felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Austin, I can't," he heard her say. Confused, he turned around to question her, but before he could she began speaking again.

"You got here so late, I have to leave before the show is over." The man froze and his smile fell. _She's leaving again._ Austin felt the tears of joy he had been holding back, turn to tears of sadness.

"Oh…" he said feeling a sense of loss that made his body ache. He couldn't believe she was leaving.

"After all we went through to get together and… that's it?" He could feel the pitch of his voice rising higher. He was completely heartbroken. If he could, he would quit the show and fly back with her to Miami and spend as much time with her as he could, but he couldn't do that and he knew it.

"I guess this is goodbye," Ally whispered. Austin's eyes went back to the girl. He couldn't say anything to her right now. If he spoke the tears he has been holding back would surely fall, and he couldn't let her see him cry; no one was allowed to see him cry. He reached forward and pulled the girl close, holding her tighter than before. He knew as soon as he let her go she would be gone again.

He put his head in the crook of her neck, letting her soft skin absorb the tears escaping his eye lashes.

The hug was shorter this time, too short. He waved to her one last time as he walked off to the stage. As the music began he glanced one more time at the woman he loved.

Shaking his head he turned around, signaling to cut off the music. Apologizing to the crowd, he chased after her.

"Ally, please, stay!" he shouted. He could feel one loan tear make its way down his cheek. She turned around, guilt and sadness showing in her eyes.

"Austin, I wish I could, but I have that meeting with Ronnie Romone tomorrow." He blinked quickly not wanting her to witness more tears fall down his cheeks.

"I know. I just thought I would give it a shot," he explained, his throat clenching making his voice crack. "It's just that everything is better with you. My singing's better. My dancing's better. My everything is better." He couldn't help the shakiness of his voice he was just so stricken that she was leaving after only five minutes of seeing each other.

He stared into her beautiful, amber eyes as her happy smile turned into a sad one.

"I know… and I write better when you're around. " He smiled at her confession.

"Yeah, we make a good team." He watched as she bit her lip slowly shaking her head.

"Sorry," she says, a few tears build up in her eyes.

"I… I should get back." He felt the wetness form on his eyelashes as the words escaped his mouth. _I can't let her see me cry_. He quickly turned around and headed onto the stage.

The music began again and he started to dance. Throughout the entire show he wouldn't stop moving. He couldn't let the camera show his tears to the crowd. When asked why his voice was hoarse during his singing he said he was a little sick. Throughout the rest of the show, he danced. He danced like he's never danced before. In some way, the movement was numbing his pain. The more he danced the closer he was to seeing his Ally again.

As the heartbroken man got on the bus he excused himself from his two friends. As he laid on his bed he exhaled. He couldn't hold back anymore, he just couldn't. He let himself go limp as glistening, unshed tears finally fell. The tears he has held in since the day he wrote the card and the day he said goodbye. The man let them all fall; he was officially shattered, that is, until he sees her again. Once he sees her, his heart would be mended, but until then he let the glistening tears finally fall.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
